


Make it Rain

by SassyLassy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Human Gamzee, M/M, Video games then make outs then bonking what could be finer, gamzee has vitiligo btw, tentabulge, troll tavros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLassy/pseuds/SassyLassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee finds himself locked out of his and Karkats apartment, and is invited into his neighbor Tavros apartment to get him out of the rain. Boinking ensues. This was more or less my attempt at making a porn without plot yet it turns out over eight thousand words long. Ha ha...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Rain

Of all the things Gamzee had done this had to be one of the stupidest things. When he’d left for work today, Karkat had told him that he was going to be swinging by Equius’ place considering it was the weekend. That meant Karkat would be gone all night, if not two nights, in order to spend them with his boyfriend. This also meant that Gamzee should have remembered to take his key with him when he went to work that morning but instead, he had foolishly left it in his bedroom. Ergo, when he got home that night at six o'clock he found himself unable to get into the shared apartment, and knew Karkat would not be home in order to open the door for him.

Heck, he even considered making a phone call to Karkats cell and ask him to help a brother out but even he knew the death warrant that would sign if he rang Karkat when he was with Equius. Plus his phone was dead in his hand and he didn’t remember Karkats number for the life of him.

“Well fuck.” Gamzee said aloud to nobody at all.

He had nowhere to go, so what did he do? He sat himself down on their welcome mat and wrapped his arms around his legs as he brought his knees in close to rest his chin on them. So this was it was it? He was gonna spend his night out in the cold, with clouds threatening rain, on account of his room mate being too busy fucking his boyfriend to be here for him. How cruel life was.

“Uh…. hello?”

And then life was not cruel at all and handed Gamzee a literal angel, plucked from Heavens gates itself, and set down before him carrying a bag that smelled of take away food saturated with MSG.

It was Tavros, Gamzee and Karkats neighbor for the past few years. He was quite literally one of the most handsome men Gamzee had ever seen. The troll had the hugest set of horns he’d seen on any, and he had the strong neck, and shoulders, to support such a rack. His eyes were the naturally healthy yellow, tinted iris with the brown hue that matched the blood running through his veins. His ears twitched a little, and he tilted his head curiously as he stared down at his neighbor.

“Are you all right?” Tavros asked.

Gamzee looked up at him in silent wonder. While he and Tavros had indeed had some conversations before, most of them had taken place on the stair well when they would pass one another coming, and going, from their apartments. Tavros would smile, eyelids lowered, sharp teeth glinting but hardly in a cruel way. He had a visible strength in his body, yet nothing but kindness in his eyes and heavens above did Gamzee have to stop and literally swoon after their small exchanges of greetings. At least when he was hidden from sight and not within ear shot of his neighbor.

He swallowed dryly, before hitching his shoulders up a little in embarrassment. “Locked outta my place, man.” Gamzee explained weakly, feeling the burning of his cheeks that represented his shame in admitting such a thing.

“Oh no…!” Tavros gasped, bringing his free hand up to cover his mouth in shock, one of his yellow nailed fingers barely grazing the piercing through his nose. “What uh, where’s your room mate?” he asked, lowering his hand.

“With is boyfriend.” he replied. Given what time it was, Karkat was probably grabbing the head board and screaming a line of profanities that would be having Equius’ poor neighbor banging on the wall and yelling at them to shut the Hell up. But Gamzee didn’t especially want that mental picture in his head, no sir thank you very much.

Tavros frowned a little. “So you uh. Got no way of getting in huh?” he asked.

“More or less brother.” Gamzee answered before he patted the door mat that he was still sitting on. “Just call this spot my home sweet home for the night. Or weekend. Probably weekend.”

“Oh well now that will not do and by do I mean this should not be happening.” Tavros said as he pointed towards his apartments door. “Tell you what why don’t you stay over my place! It isn’t the biggest apartment and I may have a bit of my stuff spread out all over but I much rather you do that than live on a door stop all weekend.”

And there you have it, Tavros, the troll with huge horns and kind eyes and a smile that could melt butter, was proven to be a literal angel heaven sent to offer onto Gamzee a place to stay just as the skies themselves opened up to pour rain down upon the two of them.

So the two rushed towards Tavros’ apartment, the troll fumbling with his key to unlock the door and ushered Gamzee inside first before hurrying in after him and shutting the door. He momentarily groped for the light switch and soon the entrance room, the kitchen, flickered to life.

Gamzee glanced around the room with wide eyes. Of course it had the initial set up of his kitchen, the sinks location by the window, the cupboards along the wall as well as the stove. The only differences here were the locations of the table, chairs, and fridge. Also, Tavros’ had a wider door frame since obviously unlike Gamzee he had to fight his way through most doors in order to avoid knocking his horns on door frames.

The room observation halted all but immediately when Gamzee had Tavros pass in front of him. That rain that they’d been pelted with had indeed left both of them wet, but add to that Tavros had been wearing a white shirt and now that white shirt was very much see through and Gamzee could see his nipples (Trolls had nipples he had no idea) and weird browning things just beneath his pecks. He didn’t remember what they were called despite his Internet searches.

“Sorry, hah, let me go grab some towels yeah?” Tavros asked, before making his way out of the kitchen through the only exit. He returned quickly, arms full of towels, and handed one to Gamzee. “Here you go…”

“Thank you.” Gamzee spluttered as he took the towel, quickly ruffling it against his brown hair that had a nice thick purple chunk dyed throughout it. He ducked his head down as he did since Hell, this gave him something else to stare at without gawking at Tavros in a wet, white t-shirt. Nice as the view was he did not want to come across as some creepy human who had a fetish for aliens. As if that wasn’t what he was no, I mean sure he was curious and having a hot neighbor who was an alien certainly didn’t help things.

Soon both of them were suitably dried off and sitting in the lounge area of Tavros’ apartment. It was, like he said, a bit of a mess. He had a few gaming consoles hooked up to his television screen that hung suspended on the wall, and with all those consoles came the assorted games. It looked as though, once upon a time, they were in a tower each and even in some sort of order but now they were scattered here and there. On top of that he had DVDs scattered everywhere, and littered throughout them were game cards.

“Holy shit.” Gamzee had said almost too loudly upon seeing the place.

“I warned you.” Tavros smiled awkwardly as he handed Gamzee a fork. “I am a little bit of a slob…”

“Ain’t no bother, man.” he smiled, waving his free hand dismissively. “We got that in common, don’t you be apologizin’ for your living conditions.”

Tavros laughed at that, before looking down at his plate of take out. He’d gotten some special fried rice and noodles. For one yes but it looked as though Tavros ate a lot, considering he had so much that when he gave Gamzee a good share he still had enough to eat for himself. Honestly, Gamzee felt a little bad considering he was eating half of his dinner, but Tavros had waved his apologies away saying it was fine!

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had anybody over… this is nice. Really!”

Gamzee knew all too well Tavros got no visitors, they’d been neighbours long enough for him to realize the troll had no visitors. Was that creepy, to know that? To notice how he never over heard the sounds of people, or trolls, coming through the walls? He hoped it wasn’t. He just acknowledged things, was all. Still, he smiled, glancing down at the plate he held in his hand. “Hah well, if y'all want we could almost make a thing of this like… me comin’ over. Hanging out. Maybe playing some of those bitch tit games you got over there.”

“You’re a gamer?” Tavros asked immediately, ears lifting and eyes lighting up like a child on Christmas who discovered every gift they ever wanted was shoved under the tree, as well as into the stockings that hung over the fire place.

“Uh.” Gamzee smiled weakly, “I know some. Didn’t grow up with any proper games or such but I did spend a lotta time at arcades ‘n shit.”

Tavros, having shoveled some more of his food mouth, chewing noisily as he sets his plate down. He moves across the room, almost slipping on one of his books, but turns the television on. He flicks on the nearest game console, one Gamzee didn’t recognize (was it a troll one?) before picking up two controllers. He returns to Gamzee looking almost more like an overgrown, excited puppy who was being given a shiny new squeak toy to chase and chew.

“Then let us commence in introducing you to some of the best games I have, yeah?” he asked.

Gamzee blinked, looked down at the console being offered to him in Tavros’ outstretched hand. He reached forward, touching Tavros’ fingers and palm as he took the console. The troll was so warm, like he had a fever or something. But he smiled, pulling the console closer as Tavros sat down besides him, expression still that of one eager to play. “Well fuck how can I say no to that?”

And so began the night of game play. Gamzee had to be pointed out what button did what by the walking guide book that was Tavros Nitram. He was set on an adventure quest, aided along by Tavros, feeling almost like Link being dropped into Termina and being helped along by Tatl. That was the right reference to use, right? Karkat was the one who played with his Nintendo DS, and had been cursing about Tatl shutting the fuck up and stop trying to be a Navi. Whatever that meant.

It was not easy, not at all. Gamzee continued to hit the wrong buttons during action packed fights, going the wrong way on the map, and attempting to take on enemies that were out of his league. He died ten times in the first half an hour. Yet Tavros stuck by him, gently showing him the way, and maybe moving closer in order to place one hand on Gamzee’s shoulder effectively wrapping his arm around him while doing so. He could feel the firmness of his muscles through the t-shirt he wore pressing against his back, too.

Hot under the collar, Gamzee? Heavens no.

They soon moved onto another game, this time Tavros and Gamzee fighting each other with a straight up fighting game. Pick a character, set your abilities, and in you go. Of course Tavros was handing Gamzees’ ass to him on a silver platter. He was still intensely close, however, their legs now touching and now and then the others horn would brush against his head but never in a damaging sense.

Tavros rapidly apologized each time this happened, but Gamzee would laugh and shrug it off.

“S'no big deal man… I like your horns.”

“Really? Hah… I uh. I like your face paint.”

Both smiled at each other over these small admissions. Now, Tavros had managed horns that felt too big for him all his life. Ever since pupating he had issues with them. Knocking them into door frames, people’s faces, other trolls horns, telephone, street poles, all those things and more.

And Gamzees’ face paint was just a part of him that he’d been doing for years. Yeah it was weird, and it drew a lot of attention to him, but it was the kind of attention that he could control at all times. He liked it, it made him happy, and if it bothered those around him than that was their issue and hardly his. It was like his hair that while, was mostly brown, held bright purple streaks and chunks here and there. Not done for anyone else, but himself.

Gamzee had to wonder if this was when something was supposed to happen. They’d been moving closer together on the couch all throughout the night thus far. What was left of dinner was sitting abandoned, forgotten, on the table. Video game controllers were scattered around them and not once had one of them gotten up to do anything else beyond changing the game to something else.

And now they were exchanging compliments and sitting close to one another and the rain outside was far louder than Gamzee had realized. He hadn’t remembered any warning of a storm of any sort on the news forecast but then again he hadn’t seen the news forecast tonight at all.

“Uh…” Tavros started, drawing back a little, “I should uh. Probably get your… you a place to sleep ready I mean I doubt you sleep in a recupercoon…”

“..what the fuck’s a recupercoon?” Gamzee asked, mind barely picking up what Tavros was saying on account of his eyes being mainly focused on the others lips. God they were thick, and dark grey tinted with brown. He subconsciously licked his own lips, which, unbeknownst to him Tavros had caught.

“It’s where I sleep… it’s. Not really like a… human bed but I do understand that human beds are a bit more a.. accomodat…ing…”

Their lips were suddenly crushing against one another. Neither could remember who had kissed who, which one had reached for the other first, but suddenly they were kissing each other feverishly on the couch. Gamzee shuddered into the embrace, his arms wrapped tightly around Tavros’ strong shoulders, fingers pressing against his back and he could feel every shift of the tight muscles beneath the others shirt.

It should come as no surprise that he was the one being pushed down onto the couch, his video game controller being knocked to the floor along with Tavros’ own. The troll pinned him far too easily against the cushions beneath him, but honestly Gamzee would have it no other way right now.

He reached a hand up, pushing it through the thick black mo-hawk of the troll before his fingers just grazed against the flesh where horn met skin. Tavros broke the kiss and shuddered, allowing a soft moan to escape his lips.

“Sh-shit sorry,” Gamzee apologized, moving his hand, “I don’t… I never done this with…”

“Mmf no, no shh.” Tavros bent down, pressing his forehead gently to Gamzee’s own, successfully getting more smudged make up against his grey skin. “It’s nice, it felt nice you can…” his cheeks were burning dark brown, like chocolate melting in a pot. “You can touch there again I, I would really like it if you did..”

And thus with the permission granted to him to touch, Gamzee did just that. He grasped at Tavros’ horns, feeling how hot they were and how firm they were. It wasn’t like touching anything he’d felt before. Add to that when he rubbed his fingers against the base of them Tavros made quite possibly the hottest noise he’d ever heard in his life.

It was a mix of soft chirping noises, purring that mimicked that of a cat, and low moans all that was peppered with whimpers of Gamzee’s name. All this brought on by horn touching alone. Gamzee gazed up at this troll, this being, this man far stronger than he was, making an almost harmonious combination of noises the likes of which Gamzee had never heard before.

“Mmf… mother fuckin’ adorable.” he murmured before pulling Tavros down, capturing his lips with his own in another deep, hungry kiss.

When the kiss naturally progressed to being open mouthed, Gamzee tried his best to be extra cautious. He’d seen Tavros’ teeth. He had been watching him talk all night and despite all his teeth looking like his own sharp canines, he discovered that when his tongue was exploring the inside of the others mouth he felt no pain whatsoever. Was Tavros being careful, or was the sharpness just for show?

The kiss broke, despite Gamzees pleading of not stopping, Tavros got up onto his knees as he gazed down at Gamzee. Eyelids lowered, he smiles slowly, before he suddenly grabs at the hem of his shirt and pulls it upwards. Gamzee could do little more than lay on the couch, Tavros pinning him there by sitting on him. But honestly, he couldn’t complain. Never, ever complain of this sight of the troll easing that shirt up revealing his beautifully sculpted stomach.

How that shirt was removed without ripping over those massive horns Gamzee didn’t know on account of not even watching that part of the show take place, instead he was reaching with his fingers and ran them over the two objects that grew on either side of Tavros’ torso. This made the troll give a small tremble, and smile, reaching a hand down to guide one of Gamzees hands.

“Grub scars…” he explains, quietly.

“Motherfuck I ain’t gonna be able to remember all these names for things..” Gamzee mumbled as he felt how smooth these grub scars felt. They, like the rest of Tavros, felt incredibly warm. Again, Tavros gave a pleased tremble at the touch, bowing his head downward slowly. His ears gave a tremble as well, and honestly seeing those ears twitching and lifting and dropping was the cutest thing Gamzee ever seen.

“I’ve only said the name of one thing,” Tavros smiled faintly, before reaching down and tugged at the front of Gamzee’s shirt. “But uh. I think it is time for us to make things a little more even, don’t you think so?”

“Well shit I go and forget my manners now… when a guy goes and strips his shirt off for ya, you gotta be doin’ the same for him.” Gamzee laughed, tugging Tavros down to press a short kiss to his lips before trailing his own up to those cute ears. “Gotta say though… I been wantin’ to get to know you for so long…”

“Hmm.” Tavros gave another one of those trill noises, ear twitching even more than before. “Well this is… one way to get to know someone…”

“Fuck yeah.”

Jackets and shirts were rapidly abandoned, and Tavros for a moment went quiet when he looked upon the marks on Gamzee’s skin. Unlike Tavros, whose skin was a solid grey colour, Gamzees skin was splotchy. He had solid masses of lighter skin that contrasted against his dark skin and it was worse around his face which he hid with his face paint. He felt his breath hitch in his throat as Tavros looked him over, and was certain his heart skipped a few beats, but then Tavros made a pleased little nose as he slowly circled one of his thumbs around one of Gamzees nipples. “Oh good, something we have in common…”

Breath returned to Gamzees lungs and he shivered at the touch. “Yeah I ain’t… so sure on how that works.” Gamzee mumbled as he returned the gesture, stroking not only one but both of Tavros’ nipples. He was mostly grateful for the fact Tavros hadn’t wigged out, or asked what was wrong with his skin. Too many people had done that in his life. But due to his touches, Tavros trembled again, quite obviously the more sensitive of the two. The trolls breath was shaky, his face burning from the gentle touches to his body which he hadn’t experienced in quite some time. “Mm. Someone’s sensitive.” he smiled, attempting to feel as though his dreams weren’t coming true and not act like a total idiot and embarrass himself in front of Tavros like this.

They were kissing again, and it was amazing how Gamzee couldn’t remember it happening again. Tavros was grasping at Gamzee’s face, holding him still, as he crushed the others lips with his own. That thick hot tongue probed into Gamzee’s mouth, sliding against his, brushing his teeth, all the while moaning hungrily into his mouth. Gamzees hands clutched around the trolls bared back, nails digging, and he pulled at him in a weak attempt to lure the troll closer.

Gamzee gasped a hungry groan into Tavros’ mouth as he felt the trolls body pushing down against his lap. It should come as no surprise to either of them that Gamzee had a boner fighting against his underwear. Tavros most likely can feel it prodding at his thigh. In fact when the kiss broke he, most likely purposely, pressed himself down against the growing length. Maybe it was a form of payback for… what… touching his horns? Something. Anything. Gamzee was barely thinking straight because Tavros was pressing down on his dick and all he could think about was where this was going to be going.

Hopefully where he imagined it was going to be going. And soon.

“Mmf… you feel like you’re um….” Tavros ground himself down, again, hands now digging into the couch on either side of Gamzees head. “Really… hard…”

“Motherfucking astute… man I. I don’t think I been this hard in my life.” he laughed weakly, feeling his face heat up.

“Really?” the troll blushed again, fingers curling against the couch. “Be… because of me?”

Gamzee smiled, lifting his hands, slowly trailing them down Tavros sides. “Shit Tav don’t y'all realize how motherfucking hot you are?”

Tavros brought his shoulders up a little, smiling bashfully, as his ears lowered. “I don’t, uh… I um. Wow.”

The troll was pulled down again, abruptly kissed deeply by his neighbor. Any and all shyness and self consciousness that had been quietly bubbling up within him evaporated like dew drops in the morning sun. He sighed, easing, breathing hotly as he kissed Gamzee back and brought one arm down and around the others shoulders. Breaking the kiss, he brushed his nose carefully against the others nose. “Is it really, really forward to say that I would really like to.. um. See you naked…?”

“Fuck Tavros is… are all trolls so fuckin’ forward?” Gamzee asked, feeling as though he had hit a literal jack pot because wow were all those exchanges of greetings and glances in the stair well, and what small conversations they had, count as courting? Flirting, even? If he had known he could have gotten to not only first base, but scored a full home run, like this he would have made a move earlier. Much earlier. Like. A day after meeting Tavros after the troll had moved in over a year ago.

Hearing this, Tavros pulled back a bit. He blinked slowly, before he shrugged his shoulders. “Well… probably not but,” he reached a hand down, pressing it gently against Gamzee’s stomach and slowly pushed it upwards towards his chest. “I have been thinking of you in a very certain way for a while now, Gamzee I just. Didn’t think you would feel anything for me.”

“That is the stupidest shit to ever be coming out of your mouth hole.” Gamzee said, bluntly.

“W-well it’s not YOU it’s the fact that uh. You’re human and humans don’t always… ah… 'get’ troll romance or be attracted to us at all and I thought it was just a silly crush that would go nowhere you know like most of my crushes do but–” his explanation was cut short when Gamzee’s warm arms wrapped around his neck, pulled him down, and kissed him. Words dissolved on his tongue and the trolls eyes rolled momentarily back into his head before his lids shut, and he kissed the human back with as much gusto as he dare.

Their bare chests pressed against each other, the friction building between them even hotter than before if that was humanly possible. Gamzees hands shifted, grasping at Tavros’ strong jaw as he pressed his lips as fiercely against the trolls as possible. His head was swimming, a thick haze that he could barely see out of much less think properly. The haze got even worse, however, when Tavros shifted and he felt added friction and weight pressing itself right down against the crotch of his jeans which, by this point, had an obvious clown tent.

“Mmmff…” Tavros broke the kiss and his gaze turned downwards, and Gamzee wasn’t sure what emotion he should feel since Tavros was now quite pointedly looking at his boner. Should he feel a sense of pride at the bump in his pants? Or should he feel embarrassed about it all? Had Tavros even seen a human dick before? Not like Gamzee hadn’t seen a troll penis before since, well, what else was Google made for?

“…ain’t too surprised are you?” Gamzee asked, looking at the shirtless troll.

“I’d be surprised if you weren’t.” he smiled toothily, as he reached a hand down and gently pressed itself just above where the boner fought for freedom. Purposely avoiding it, maybe. But his thumb clicked and he hooked it against the button of Gamzees jeans. “Am I right in assuming you would prefer some assistance here?”

“Only if you’re willin’ to be the one assistin’.”

“Well. I do not see anybody else around who could help you with the removal of your clothing. So I shall take this task to hand.” Tavros nodded solemnly, as if he were accepting some great responsibility that the state of the whole world hinged on whether or not he did his duty.

At this, Gamzee laughed. Damn it. This was mant to be erotic and hot and day dream wish fulfillment yet Tavros had him snorting and laughing like an idiot as he unbuttoned his jeans, easing the material of the clothing down his thighs, and legs. It revealed his skinny legs, yes, but also the splotches on his skin. Of course the splotches were almost all over his body. His hands were, thankfully, completely and properly dark but along his arms, across his chest, back, and legs and of course his face, he had the paler splotches that made it look like someone threw milk at him.

Tavros smiled as he rubbed his warm fingers against a paler spot of his inner thigh. “I really like your skin…”

Oh he was most definitely blushing at that piece of news. He wanted to say 'you’re just saying that’, or 'no’, but he found himself incapable of saying any especially when Tavros bent his head down and pressed a kiss to the spot where he’d been stroking with his fingers. His erection, now only hidden due to is pbj boxers, twitched and he swore it grew harder. If that was possible.

It grew harder as Tavros kissed higher, mouth now pressing against the material of his boxers. Gamzee squirmed, reaching a hand down finally and made a grab at one of Tavros horns. The troll paused in his actions, and looked up at him, unable to hide a small bashful smile. “Too much…?” he asked, sheepishly.

“Naw… but. We ain’t fair again. You still got some clothing on and I’m here down to my motherfucking underwear.” Gamzee pointed out, mind more than a little hazy and unfocused not only due to his breath being all but stolen but all of the blood rushing down between his legs.

Tavros blushed, and gave a weak shrug of his strong shoulders. “Oh, well then I guess there is only one thing in which we could do given our present situation…”

“And what’s that?” Gamzee asked, lips pulling back to form a toothy grin, as his fingers dug down against the couch.

“We both get naked.”

“…I like your way of thinking, motherfucker.”

What he wasn’t expected was to be pulled to his feet. His hand was gripped by Tavros, who got off of the couch, and hauled him to his feet. The humans center of gravity suddenly shifted, making him momentarily feel even more dizzy than before. Tavros was laughing, his ears lifting in amusement, his other arm wrapping around Gamzees lower back to pull him flush against him and pressed his lips to his in yet another needy, desperate kiss.

Then they were moving again, and Tavros was pulling him, leading him down the hall way with such a hungry look in his eyes it made Gamzees legs feel weak. So besotted by the look in his face, he wasn’t even aware of where Tavros hand was going until he felt it grope clumsily against his junk. Gamzee was pressed against the wall and he gave another low moan, the trolls other hand pinning him against the wall momentarily by gripping his shoulder.

And suddenly his boxers were gone, all but literally ripped from his body and tossed away.

Tavros pulled back, eyes pointed downwards, taking in the sight that was Gamzees throbbing erection. It was very rudely pointing right at the alien, as if it was excitedly pointing to the source of all its frustrations and its current state of being. Imagine a pointing finger, only a lot larger. And obviously lacking a finger nail.

“Ohh…” Tavros whispered a little louder than he probably meant to, “It’s bigger than I thought it’d be.”

“That is the most flattering thing anyone’s ever said about my junk.”

The troll laughed, reaching both hands up to cup Gamzees face in them and drew in, this time choosing to just press his nose against Gamzees own. He made a soft 'honk’ noise before sliding his hands down his shoulders, but took a step backwards during the same process. “So um, I guess now is a good time to get things fair, right?”

“Considering I’m now standing in my birthday suit and y'all still got everything from the waist down on I think it’s pretty unfair right now. So, fix it.” he said, reaching down, and squeezed Tavros hips which got a loud squeak filling the air. Gamzee laughed in turn, and the two grown males of their two different species broke into a laughing fit together, there in the hall way.

And once again Gamzee found himself being led through the apartment. It was small as his was, the same structure, the same halls and walls and floors through painted differently. Frames that hung on the walls that didn’t in his. Images of a white bull every so often. What was it? What was its purpose? No time to ask, not when he was the one to pin Tavros against a wall and press a hot, hungry kiss to his lips and he tasted the warmth of him with his tongue. He may have also purposely ground his erection against the trolls thigh.

The troll, who could bench press him easily without a drop of sweat leaving his beautiful brow, allowed himself to be over powered and gave a small little mewling moan into the kiss and the reminder of the humans dilemma between his legs. Tavros pushed closer, broke the kiss, and gripped at Gamzee’s hips. “I need you.”

“I’m here. Ain’t going nowhere else.”

Turned out, Tavros had both a bed, and one of those weird alien troll beds. Why, he had no idea. He didn’t want to ask. He had no time to ask because his mouth was going to be too busy by pressing itself to every single inch of this alien god who had decided to allow him the privilege of being able to touch him. Especially with his cock which could not get any harder no matter what happened.

His hands were shaking as they grappled with Tavros pants, the troll murmuring and whispering the kinds of things he’d only dreamed of hearing. Words of want, of need, practically begging him to move faster, to get his pants and underwear off. Like taking orders from a God. He didn’t want to fuck up yet it felt like that’s what he was doing, his fingers trembling against the button, against the zipper, everything.

But finally the last article of clothing that was separating them was gone, and Gamzee took in the sight of Tavros Nitram in all his glory.

And he didn’t have a dick at all.

At first it almost looked like a human female body. His muscles made their way southwards, there was no hair whatsoever, and the lips of his sex was just slightly hidden by a fold of natural fat. Probably some kind of shield. Or something. Gamzee had never paid attention to sex education class because he could have cared less about the female anatomy even then. But it looked like that’s all that Tavros had, and that was fine it didn’t matter Gamzee could work with this he’d make it work.

Then the bulge unsheathed itself and Gamzee praised every God in known existence and even those not discovered.

The only comparison Gamzee could physically make was that it was as if the clitoris was over eight inches long, capable of moving and flexing itself like an octopus does with one of its many legs, and had interesting looking ridges down towards the base. It was dark brown in colour, it almost matched his own brown skin but was only a few shades darker. That, and it was dripping like a hag fish out of water.

“Holy shit.” Gamzee whispered, reaching a hand down, and boldly wrapped his fingers around the dark brown tendril which seemed to respond beyond Tavros self conscious considering how it wrapped itself around his hand. Tavros, in turn, shivered at the touch as he sat further back against the bed, fingers gripping against the bed sheets beneath him. “Where were you hidin’ this monster?”

“Umm… i… inside me…?” Tavros asked in a whispering breath as he looked down, ensnared by the image of Gamzees warm hand gently gripping his bulge. It was mesmerizing, that’s what it was. And the pleasure arching throughout him was like none other he’d felt in his entire life. “W-where else am I meant to keep it?”

“I got no idea but I got a good idea where it could call a home now.” the human replied with a big, stupid grin on his face. He’d sucked dick before, granted, it wasn’t like this. None had been like this.

Tavros covered his face with an embarrassed noise but soon got through his slight embarrassment since he lowered his hands, reaching forward, trailing his fingers against Gamzees face. “Can um… can I touch you, too?”

Gamzee shuddered as he moved to sit right besides the other, hooking his leg over Tavros own. “Touch me everywhere.” he said, bluntly. “Any where you wanna be placing those hands of yours, Tav. I know this is fast as fuck and we’re caught up like a pair of rabbits in heat but I need your hands over me. Every part of me.”

It was like a switch had been thrown as he was, literally, thrown back upon the bed. Tavros lips pressed to his neck, his hands so warm they could melt butter by just touching it pressed hotly to his chest and side. Gamzee arched, every inch of him feeling as if it were made to be more sensitive than normal. His legs obediently spread as he felt one hand pushing itself further south over his blotched flesh. The world felt like it all suddenly made meaning as he felt Tavros hand grip itself around his erection, pressure squeezing both it, and his balls slightly.

Tavros continued to kiss down his collar bone, eventually taking one of his nipples into his mouth where he nipped gently by using just his lips, before grazing it with his tongue. Still he wondered just what kind of thing he’d done right in his fucked up, messed up life to deserve to be touched by Tavros like this. His hands gripped at the blankets, tugging them closer to him as his knees bent and his spine arched.

That warm hand shifted against him, hand moving, fingers now giving his balls a firmer squeeze before it moved on to gripping at his thigh. “Mmff, Tav no…” Gamzee squirmed, “Don’t stop…”

“Sorry,” Tavros whispered against his chest before he kissed his way back up to Gamzees lips but only pecked him gently before moving to press his lips against his hairline. His forehead was smothered with both sweat and smeared face paint, it tasted so weird, yet weird was a good way to describe the human beneath him now.

His hand pressed to Gamzees hip, pinning him down against the bed, but what returned to Gamzee’s erection was not a hand. It was a bulge, a prehensile one, which wrapped its oozing self gladly around his erection caking it in the thick brown goop that reminded Gamzee of goo. It was a cool liquid that contrasted with his hot bulge that squeezed and wrapped around him like how a snake would wrap around a poor, hapless mouse. Yet Gamzee would be the hapless mouse here as many times as Tavros wanted.

It dragged itself around his length, dipping down, pressing down against his taint even but now it didn’t make any attempt to enter him which drove Gamzee madder still. He whimpers louder, hand abandoning the blankets and wrapping itself around Tavros shoulders and pulls him downwards. His nails dug into flesh, and he begged for more, even going so far to press his face against the grey ear of the alien. “Tavros, please… please I’m gonna break my motherfucking brain if you don’t do what I know you want to do…” he half growled, half breathed, into his ear before leaning up, and nipped his lips against the base of the aliens horns.

Tavros, again, mumbled an apology though it came out as a thick, lustful groan. As fun as it has been, the lead up to this, poking and exploring and touching, the time for that was long since passed. All the times he’d wanted this, imagined this, it was finally going to happen and he wasn’t going to toy around anymore. He lowered his head, lips finding Gamzees shoulder where he bit down, marking him in a possessive manner which earned him the human arching and crying out at not only that, but when his bulge finally pushed itself downwards, and forwards.

He’d never known pleasure like this before. Gamzee, like any human being gifted with a sex drive, had touched himself. He’d purchased toys. He had used lubricants and pleasured himself. Hell, he’d slept with guys before as well. But none of those pleasures compared to this. Not only did he not have to prepare himself, since it started small and slowly grew thicker in width, but it came with its own lubrication as well. When he felt the burning hot bulge, but also the striking coolness of the thick liquid came in contact with his extremely warm body it was like fireworks.

How deep was he going, it felt like it was never ending and Gamzee had no complaints if that were the case. He shuddered a hot, heavy groan as he squeezed himself tightly around the hot length, and was unable to hide a smug grin as he felt Tavros shudder against him. That bite against his shoulder deepened, and he knew for sure his brown skin was bruised by the mother of all hickies. He made a mental note to wear the shirt with a wide neck, just so Karkat would see it. Ask about it. Give Gamzee a reason to think back on this moment again, and probably grow hard at the memory.

“Mmf, oh fuck…” he whispered, “Fuck, Tav, you… oh fuck…”

His words, no matter how disjointed they were, found themselves swiftly smothered by the trolls mouth. They died on Gamzees tongue, but were not mourned as the two tongues met and pushed against one another deftly. There was no fight for dominance, no control, little exploration only pushing and gasping. The alien bulge just got thicker the further it went but it finally ceased its movements, at least the one that went deeper. It didn’t stay stock still, not like human dicks at all. It began to twitch, and coil, push and press itself against Gamzees muscled walls that had had to break the kiss and make a noise he’d never made before.

He’d always thought the male g-spot was a myth but it was now revealed that it was very, very real.

Or was it called something else. Knowledge escaped him. Words ripped from him. Whatever its proper word was he’d find out later because right now Tavros and his miracle bulge was all out assaulting it. Was the troll aware of this? Looking at him, he probably was, the way he was pinning Gamzees arms down, grinding his hips closer still against the humans body, growling with a curling lip once his mouth was free from the heated kisses. He gazed up at the troll, skin grey as always but his face flushed with brown that spread to his ears, some of it even reaching down to his finely crafted chest.

“Y'all done.. this before.. surely…”

Tavros gave a breathy laugh, bending down again, shifting a hand to press it against his hip and kiss at Gamzees neck where the wonderful patterns of his skin stood out the most. Honestly, those splotches of lighter flesh begged for kisses. “Mn, n-no I promise I haven’t…”

“You watched some sorta… smut, then?”

That made the brown blush spread rapidly, going even further than before. “Maybe. Just… m-maybe I did some… visual and audio research which would prove to be.. worth the effort….”

Gamzee breathed hard, managing a laugh, pushing his head back into the pillow as he allowed this far stronger man, alien or otherwise, royally dominate and plow him into the bed with as much strength as the other would allow him. Oh fuck, he could already tell he wouldn’t be able to walk properly later on and honestly that was fine, he had no qualms with that and no plans on moving from this bed for the remainder of the weekend. He had a strong inkling that Tavros wouldn’t complain either, judging by his expression right now. His eyebrows furrowed, his mouth partly open, eyes almost shut but not entirely, and that blush still smothered itself across his cheeks and nose.

His arms finally found themselves wrapping around those strong shoulder blades, and his legs lifted themselves and wrapped around Tavros lower back. This time when he tilted his head back he had to look straight up, and laughed faintly because those huge horns of the other was scraping up against the wall above the bedhead. They were literally scraping the paint from the wall, scratching at the wall beneath it too. How he found that hot, Gamzee would never know, but he didn’t dare question it now.

His concentration was shattered however, his body tensing and his back arched upwards, pressing his stomach flush against Tavros own. He’d reached his peak, he could go no further and experience no more than he could at this moment. Gamzees fingers, his nails, dig down into the flesh of Tavros shoulder blades as if trying to hang onto him tighter still for fear of upon his release this would be revealed to be naught but another erotic dream. He’d had those before. Where things felt real but were swiftly revealed to be only wet dreams cleverly disguised as reality.

“Gonna cum,” he said breathlessly, “Oh fuck gonna…”

And he did, the warm liquid splashing across their stomachs, the euphoria wrapping Gamzee up like a giant blanket of pleasure that muffled the world, blotted out all but his pleasure, and the troll who helped to bring it forth. So taken with his release and the stars dancing behind his eyelids Gamzee didn’t even hear the muttering of the other, all he could feel was the warm embrace, and the length still pulsating within him.

The appendage arched, the base of it rubbing up against his scrotum, which hardly helped Gamzees current state of being but it was shadowed when he felt Tavros release within him. It was hot, and for a startling second Gamzee recollected those stories he’d heard that trolls came bucket loads of cum and he was filled with a mild panic and realization that no way could his ass contain that much. He groaned at the sensation, but, shockingly he wasn’t being over filled or stuffed at all.

If anything it felt like the average amount a human would release. He lay there, panting, sweat running down his forehead, neck and body as Tavros trembled above him. His head was bowed so low his mo-hawk, sweaty and messy now, was pressing against his chest and he could feel his breath hot against his glistening skin. “S-sorry oh… I… I should.. should’ve pulled out….”

Gamzee laughed, shook his head, and pushed a hand through the others hair. “N-nah it… mn… it’s fine man don’t worry none…” he tugged, eased Tavros upwards so they could at least look at each other with their flushed faces, and messy hair. “But I.. I thought you guys like… cum a whole fuck lot.”

Tavros, somehow, blushed even harder at that. He shifted, pulling his body out, and away, from Gamzee in order to lay upon the bed without putting all of his weight atop of the human with the blotchy, brown skin. He shook his head, a small smile on his face. “W-what? No, that. Haha, no… um… we’re made to uh… release INTO buckets, but that doesn’t mean we… cum buckets….”

“…wow that’s one hell of a language barrier fuck up man.”

The troll laughed, ears bouncing as he did. “I know, right?”

After having a small laugh himself, Gamzee very carefully rolled himself over, so his head was positioned right upon the others chest. When he shut his eyes, he could hear the hammering of Tavros heart, and honestly it was still racing much like his own. Wrapping an arm closer over the troll, Gamzee heaved a sigh of contentment, and giggled as he felt Tavros push a hand through his hair. “I got a bit of info for ya, Tav.” he mumbled.

“What’s that?”

“I ain’t gonna be making any plans about moving from this spot for a while now. All right?” he asked, lifting his head a fraction to look up at the other.

Tavros blinked slowly but then he smiled, the kind of smile that wasn’t just done with ones mouth but with their whole being. His eyes shone, his face lit up, his ears lifted, and Gamzee could hear his heart race that little bit quicker. If Gamzee were to die right now, this being the last thing he saw, he would die without any qualms or regrets in life.

“Well,” Tavros said as he too returned the gesture of playing with the others hair, “I most defensively have no plans that deal with getting up any time soon either, so I suppose we are both in the same position. Literally, and figuratively.”

“Fuck I love how you talk.” Gamzee grinned toothily, squeezing the others middle tighter.

“Hah!” the troll laughed, “Well, I feel the same way. About how you talk. It is very lyrical, and nice. You’re just… really nice. And I am not just saying that because we just pailed like this.”

“S'cool with me man, I ain’t got no bother with that.”

“Oh good.” 

~*~

Karkat was making coffee for himself, having finally come home after two nights away with his own special someone. He hummed, a rarity and a sign of just how generally pleased and content he was at the current moment. Probably thanks to whatever had transpired between himself and Equius over the past few days. He was just pouring the black liquid into the cup when the front door was opened, realizing he’d forgotten to lock it but upon looking up he saw Gamzee stood there in the same clothes he’d seen him leave for work in on Friday.

Fucking gross.

“Where the hell have you been?” Karkat asked, looking back at the cup, checking to see if he hadn’t spilled any precious drink.

“Brother you won’t BELIEVE what I’ve been up to all weekend.”

Moments later Karkat was glad that he hadn’t been drinking his coffee, otherwise he would have done the mother of all spit takes in all of existence.


End file.
